Fred Weasley Vs Sua Mãe (Com a Ajuda de uma Amiga)
by Camila Anna
Summary: Esta é uma história de Universo Alternativo Trouxa, Fred e Hermione tentam ajudar Ginny a evitar a ira de sua mãe. Infelizmente, por consequências de suas ações os dois vêem fingindo um relacionamento por causa de Molly Weasley. Ela sabe que é falso, eles sabem que é falso, a questão é: quem vai admitir primeiro?
1. Chapter 1

"Vamos, Mione, vai ser muito divertido!" Ginny choramingou em sua amiga de cabelos cacheado que simplesmente olhou para ela por trás de um livro.

"Gin, eu realmente não quero ir à festa estúpida de Halloween dos seus irmãos," Hermione bufou. "Por favor não me faça?"

"Mas, Harry vai estar lá, e Ron está levando Luna e metade do campus está indo!" Ginny amuou. "Eu quero muito ir!

Pode ser a minha grande noite para prender Harry e fazer com que ele realmente me note!"

"Gin-"

"Você _sabe que_ mamãe não vai me deixar ir a menos que você vá!" Ela bufou.

Molly Weasley não confiava em seus filhos nem um pouco. Ela não confiava em nenhum dos seus amigos nem por um centímetro, todos exceto Hermione.

Para Hermione, sua incapacidade de mentir (para qualquer pessoa) sem se tornar uma bagunça era uma maldição, para Molly Weasley foi um presente enviado do céu. Finalmente, ela não tinha que ser a grande mãe ruim, ela só tinha que insistir que Hermione foi com eles. Foi essa cláusula injusta que forçou Hermione a participar de muito mais eventos sociais do que ela já se interessou.

Esta festa de Halloween estava sendo organizada por Fred e George Weasley, irmãos gêmeos mais velhos de Ginny. Eles abandonaram a escola e conseguiram abrir com sucesso o seu próprio centro de jogos de soft club de boate / bar. Era uma coisa estranha que eles criaram, mas não poderia ser mais popular; toda a diversão da infância junto com a diversão da idade adulta (basicamente: bebida alcoólica). Hermione conhecia bem a família Weasley, especialmente porque ela era a amiga preferida da matriarca, mesmo que fosse apenas para importunar a pobre menina sobre as escolhas de vida discutíveis de seus filhos. Para ser justa com seus filhos, eles nunca ficaram chateados com Hermione. Sabendo que não era culpa dela, eles fizeram o possível para manter qualquer coisa ruim fora de sua linha de visão, e se isso não fosse possível, eles treinaram ela sobre como enrolar sua mãe de uma forma que não era exatamente uma mentira, mas provavelmente não era a verdade também.

"Vamos Mione? Por favor? Só desta vez?" Ginny perguntou de novo, olhando desamparada para sua melhor amiga.

"Só desta vez?" Hermione zombou. "A última vez foi 'só desta vez' e assim foi a vez antes dessa e da vez antes dessa e a vez antes dessa "

"Certo, tudo bem!" Ginny disse, parando-a antes que ela pudesse continuar. "Que tal ... oh! Eu tenho o plano perfeito pra te agradecer, mas você tem que vir para a festa se você quiser!"

"Bem, o que é esse plano?" Hermione perguntou.

"Eu não posso te dizer", disse Ginny. "Mas você vai adorar, eu prometo!"

Hermione olhou a ruiva com desconfiança. Se ela fosse honesta, ela poderia entender porque a Sra. Weasley não confiava nas crianças dela um único segundo. Hermione também não confiava muito neles. Mas o jeito ansioso de sua melhor amiga estar olhando para ela não lhe deu nenhuma escolha.

"Tudo bem! Eu vou com você! Mas eu não vou me fantasiar!" Hermione bufou.

"Oba! Obrigada Mione, você é a melhor", Ginny gritou, abraçando-a apertado antes de acrescentar, "e você tem que se fantasiar senão você não poderá entrar. Regras do Halloween, desculpe. "

Hermione gemeu e revirou os olhos. "Seja como for", disse ela. "Mas eu posso escolher o que eu uso e você não pode se meter, combinado? "

"Combinado!" Ginny sorriu. "Mas tenha certeza de que tem uma máscara porque os garotos decidiram que "baile de máscaras sexy" é o tema."

"Claro que sim", ela murmurou, amaldiçoando os gêmeos enquanto voltava para o livro.

Uma semana depois e Hermione ficou olhando-se no espelho e se perguntando o que diabos estava errado com ela. Ela tinha dezenove anos de idade, caminhando para um grande sucesso acadêmico e ainda assim, de alguma forma, sua melhor amiga (mais de um ano mais jovem do que ela) tinha conseguido convencê-la a ir a uma festa boba. Basta dizer que Hermione não era muito sociável. Ela odiava festas, ruídos altos, multidões, lugares que ela não conhecia ou não tinha lido sobre e barulhentos, pessoas que amavam provocá-la por todas essas qualidades (ou seja, os gêmeos Weasley). Havia muitas pessoas que dariam qualquer coisa para estar onde Hermione estava agora, para ter uma chance de conversar com um desses garotos. Eles eram muito populares e desde que seu negócio se tornou um grande sucesso, eles também foram considerados solteiros bastante elegíveis.

Hermione olhou para cima e para baixo antes de enfiar uma máscara preta pequena e lisa. Ela ouviu um zumbido e não pôde ajudar o pequeno sorriso que chegou aos seus lábios, Ginny veio buscá-la e não importava o quão irritada ela estava com a amiga ela sempre gostou de vê-la.

"Oh meu deus Hermione! Você está incrível!" Ginny riu quando Hermione abriu a porta do seu apartamento, tendo zumbido a garota acima.

"Obrigada Gin, você está incrível", Hermione sorriu. "Não que seus irmãos vão gostar dessa roupa."

"E quanto a Harry?" ela perguntou nervosamente.

"É provável que Harry seja um fanboy antes de pedir para você se casar com ele", Hermione disse simplesmente, fazendo com que Gina gritasse de excitação.

Harry era o amigo mais antigo de Hermione. Eles cresceram juntos desde que seus pais eram todos melhores amigos. Hermione achava que seus pais eram um pouco sufocantes, daí ela se mudou para seu próprio apartamento. Harry, por outro lado, tinha pais liberais e optou por ficar por lá. Harry pode muito bem ter sido o clone de seu pai se não fosse pelo fato de ele ter os olhos de sua mãe. Sua personalidade até espelhava James, com sua propensão para o mal e seu amor por todas as coisas relacionadas com quadrinhos.

Ginny, uma ovelha negra na vida de Hermione, também era uma amante secreta do gênero e optou por se vestir como Mira, a esposa de aquaman. Seus cabelos ruivos eram perfeitos para ela, e ela também era sapatilha. Ela também decidiu ir com um arco da história em particular, que viu Mira se tornar uma lanterna vermelha, e significava que ela poderia realmente ficar de fora como nunca antes. Harry não tinha ideia de que Ginny estava tão envolvida quanto ele.

Ginny estava vestida com um traje vermelho-claro, apertado e justo, que abraçava cada centímetro de sua figura, deixando pouco para a imaginação. Mergulhou baixo em seu decote, expondo uma boa parte de seus seios, mas não tanto. O símbolo da lanterna vermelha era proeminente, costurado no tecido logo abaixo do umbigo. O cabelo ruivo de Ginny era selvagem e ela usava uma coroa de prata cravada. Ela carregava um tridente e optou por uma linda máscara vermelha e preta.

A mulher provavelmente faria todos os homens (que não fossem seus irmãos) sondassem ela esta noite, mesmo que eles não tivessem ideia de que ela estava vestida.

Hermione, por outro lado, foi simples, mas eficaz. Ela era a Bruxa Má do Oeste e tinha adornado um casaco preto bastante grande com mangas bufantes, um par de grossas meias estampadas e algumas botas pretas altas no joelho. Ela também cobria cada centímetro de pele exposta (basicamente apenas as mãos e o rosto) com a pintura de rosto verde. Ela não estava com humor para na verdade socializar hoje à noite e ela sabia que ela evitaria isso com esse traje. Ela pegou sua vassoura e elas saíram.

Assim que chegaram à porta do clube, Hermione soltou um gemido alto. Estava lotado. A fila passava o comprimento do edifício e virava a esquina. Ginny passou por ela foi em direção aos seguranças que seus irmãos haviam contratado. "Eu sou Ginny Weasley", ela disse, sorrindo docemente para eles. "Esta é minha melhor amiga Hermione Granger. Devemos estar na

Lista"

"Você pode entrar", o cara sorriu, olhando para cima de sua prancheta. "Essa aqui vai ter que entrar na fila. Ela não está na minha lista e ela não se encaixa no perfil de pular fila ".

"O que?!" Ginny gritou. "Mas ela é minha melhor amiga! Eu disse a esses dois idiotas para adicioná-la como minha acompanhante!"

"Desculpe amor", o cara encolheu os ombros "Eu não sei o que te dizer ..."

"Bem, qual é o perfil que ela tem que ser para passar da fila?" Ginny perguntou.

"Uh ..." o cara gaguejou.

"Deixe-me adivinhar", disse Hermione. "Provavelmente algo a ver com a roupa e quanto a pele revela?"

"Be..bem, isso é ... eu não sou ..."

Ginny deu ao cara um olhar inexpressivo e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, algo assim", ele balançou a cabeça em derrota.

"Eu sei que não parece muito", disse Hermione. "Mas debaixo desse casaco eu não estou realmente usando muito. Você poderia classificar isso como sexy? "

"Posso ver isso?" ele sorriu.

"Se você pode me dizer quem eu sou?" ela sorriu.

"Você é uma bruxa", disse ele com uma carranca.

"Que bruxa?"

"Há um nome para essa bruxa genérica?" ele zombou.

"Há de fato", disse Hermione.

"Você percebe que sem uma espiada, você não está entrando?" o cara sorriu.

"Sim", Hermione suspirou. "Que perda para mim, acho que vou para casa." Ela suspirou de novo, excessivamente teatralmente.

"Oh não você não faz!" Gina rosnou. "Ou mostre a ele e entre, ou contarei a Ron sobre a época em que você gostou dele no seu sexto ano".

"Você não faria isso!" Hermione gritou.

"Eu faria muito bem!" Ginny disse.

"Mas Gin, eu realmente estou usando pouco por baixo disso!" Hermione assobiou.

"Você está?" Ginny sorriu, olhando-a com curiosidade.

"Bem, eu achei que não iria doer se eu encontrasse um cara que estivesse disposto a olhar além da minha completa falta de sensualidade e ter uma conversa decente comigo antes de tentar transar", disse ela.

"Vamos logo, vamos ver", Ginny sorriu.

"Tudo bem!" Hermione bufou, desfazendo o cinto no casaco que era basicamente a roupa toda. "Mas eu não estou afim de mostrar por mais de um segundo ou dois, entendeu? Então é melhor você estar realmente olhando"

"Oh, eu estou olhando", o cara piscou para ela e Hermione lutou contra um gemido exasperado, assim como ela, envergonhada.

Ela rapidamente abriu o casaco para revelar um corset preto rendado e minúsculos shorts pretos. As meias e as botas apenas adicionado ao efeito quando os olhos do cara se sobressaltaram ao vê-la.

"Foda-me", Gina murmurou enquanto Hermione se enrolava de volta. O segurança não foi o único em estado de choque.

"Eu pensei que você queria foder Harry?" Hermione disse.

"Bem, se Harry não estiver disponível, eu vou até você", disse Ginny, ainda boquiaberta com sua melhor amiga. "Você parece muito gostosa sob aquele."

"Obrigada", Hermione sorriu, um rubor brilhante em suas bochechas. Ela estava feliz que ela tinha pintura de rosto ou teria adicionado isso à sua conta da vergonha.

"Podem passar, senhoritas", disse o segurança, limpando a garganta e evitando contato visual com Hermione.

"Obrigada", Gina disse, rindo do cara enquanto passavam pela porta.

O clube estava arfando, a área dos jogos estava encurralada. Hermione sorriu para a engenhosidade de tudo isso. Era realmente como um parque infantil grande aqui, com álcool para ajudar. Havia uma grande pista de dança para um lado e outros dois no segundo e terceiro andares acima deles. O jogo também atingiu os três níveis e havia uma enorme piscina de 6 pés de profundidade escondida no térreo. Houve alguns balanços, algumas balanças, um go-round e um slide do outro lado da sala. Laser Tag parecia ser uma coisa que estava acontecendo hoje à noite, e em nenhuma área designada. As barras estavam pontilhadas estrategicamente em todo o lugar para que nunca houvesse também muita aglomeração em um só canto. Os meninos realmente se superaram no design do lugar.

"Vamos lá, vamos encontrar Fred e George", Ginny sorriu.

Hermione a seguiu até o terceiro andar, sabendo que eles estariam na área VIP com o resto de seus amigos. VIP para eles apenas significava pufes em vez de cadeiras e videogames. Muitos e muitos videogames.

Hermione os viu muito rapidamente, especialmente desde que levou dez segundos para Harry se concentrar em Ginny. Hermione bufou para ele enquanto eles subiam, literalmente tendo que pegar sua mandíbula para ele.

"Você ... você ... seu ..." Harry gaguejou para Ginny em um tipo estrangulado de voz.

"Sim, eu sou Mira, Rainha da Atlântida, como uma lanterna vermelha", disse Ginny, acenando lentamente como você faria com uma criança como Harry apenas ficou de pé e ficou de boca aberta para ela.

"Cara, pare com isso", Ron empurrou-o irritado. "Essa é minha irmã!"

"Desculpe", resmungou Harry, tentando e não tirando os olhos de Ginny.

"Como você entrou então Granger?" Fred perguntou, cruzando os braços e encostando-se na parede.

"O que você quer dizer, como?" Ginny estreitou os olhos para ele. "Eu te disse que ela estava vindo, por que ela não estava na lista!"

"Porque gostamos de ver que maneiras novas e imaginativas ela pode criar para entrar aqui", respondeu George.

"E se ela falhar, não temos que assistir a nossa irmã aparecer como se ela estivesse numa boate", Fred fez uma careta.

"Eu _estou_ numa boate", Gina zombou.

"Exatamente", disse George, sua careta idêntica à de Fred, o mesmo que seu rosto.

"Então, como você entrou?" Fred perguntou.

"Ela _se mostrou_ ao segurança", Ginny disse despreocupadamente.

"Não, é sério", George riu.

"Sério, ela _se mostrou_ ao segurança", Gina disse, rindo de seus olhares chocados.

"Eu não sabia que Zabini tinha uma queda por calças de vovó e sutiãs esportivos", brincou Fred.

"Ele não tem", Ginny disse, sorrindo maliciosamente para eles.

"Isso soa muito interessante", George sorriu, se aproximando de Hermione.

Hermione revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, balançando a cabeça. "Bem, sua irmã gostou tanto que ela me pediu para transar com ela ... "

Ginny caiu rindo com o pequeno grupo (que também era formado por Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Simas Finnegan e Neville Longbottom) ou com um gemido ou no caso de Ron fez barulhos de engasgos.

"Deus Gin, você realmente precisa se importar com a sua linguagem", George bufou.

"Isso é bom mesmo?" Fred perguntou, balançando as sobrancelhas para Hermione.

"Bem, ela me disse que vai me levar para casa se não houver mais ninguém disponível", disse Hermione.

"Eu estou disponível", Harry desabafou antes de virar um lindo tom de vermelho quando ele colocou a mão sobre a boca.

Todo o grupo ficou em silêncio antes de rir alto da humilhação de Harry. Ginny olhou para ele em choque, ela nunca ouvi-o ser tão avançado e especialmente não com ela. Ron, por outro lado, parecia furioso.

"Ela é minha irmã!" ele gritou.

"Oh, desista Roniquinho", George riu.

"Só porque você tem a profundidade de uma colher de chá para ter notado que eles estão afim um do outro desde o último ano, não significa que o resto de nós não ", disse Fred.

"O que?" disse Ron, Harry e Ginny coletivamente.

"Não pareça tão chocada", disse Hermione, inclinando a vassoura contra a parede. "Nós deixamos você chegar lá em seu próprio tempo, praticamente. "

"Você sabia que ele gostava de mim ?!" Ginny gritou.

"Uh ... sim?" Hermione se encolheu ao volume incrível da voz que Ginerva conseguiu alcançar, mesmo em um clube como esse.

"Por que você não disse nada ?!" ela gritou.

"Porque eu meio que adivinhei. Ele nunca confirmou", Hermione disse. "E ele nunca iria até você aparecer hoje à noite vestido com isso ".

"O que? Por que?" Ginny franziu a testa, olhando para um Harry muito mortificado.

"Eu imagino que tenha algo a ver com você gostar dele desde os seus onze anos, e ser a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo, e sentindo que ele realmente não deveria te ver em qualquer luz que não seja platônica ", disse Hermione." Infelizmente para Harry, mas muito felizmente para você, suas roupas atuais não deixam ninguém que você não é parente a ver você como nada, mas quente, sexy e para baixo de transável ". Ela sorriu maliciosamente antes de olhar para o resto dos homens do grupo (sem o sobrenome Weasley). "Basta perguntar a esses marmanjos ..."

Ginny se virou para encará-los antes de ficar vermelha, vendo como todos tentavam tanto não olhar ansiosamente e luxuriosamente para ela. Neville estava se recusando a olhar para ela, seu autocontrole um pouco mais cavalheiresco que os outros.

"Harry," Fred disse, vendo exatamente o que Hermione estava fazendo, "me faça um favor e faça minha irmã indisponível ou eu serei forçado a fazer coisas indizíveis para você, porque a culpa é sua que ela apareceu com essa roupa ".

"Wh, hum, eu não ... eu não tenho certeza ..." Harry gaguejou, mudando nervosamente de pé para pé e desejando que o chão se abrisse. E o engolisse.

Ginny veio para ficar diretamente na frente dele, acidentalmente de propósito colocando seu decote perfeitamente exposto em sua linha de visão. "Meus olhos estão aqui em cima, Potter", ela brincou, sorrindo para ele enquanto ele rapidamente os jogou para olhá-la.

"Me desculpe, eu não quis dizer-" Ele se interrompeu quando Ginny riu, achando ele muito fofo quando ele estava nervoso. "Você fez isso de propósito!"

"Sim, eu fiz", disse ela. "Muito parecido com como eu fiz isso de propósito." Ela gesticulou para sua fantasia e sorriu para ele como seu

Os olhos percorreram seu corpo e relutantemente recuaram para descansar em seus olhos novamente. "Eu tenho que admitir, eu não achei que a reação seria tão intensa".

"Você se vestiu como uma personagem de quadrinhos sexy em uma roupa ainda mais sexy", disse Harry. "Como exatamente você espera que eu reaja? "

"Eu só queria que você me notasse", resmungou Ginny.

"Gin, você é muito difícil não notar", ele sorriu.

"Eu gosto de você há anos", ela confessou, suas bochechas flamejantes e seu coração martelando.

Harry não disse nada, ao invés disso ele se inclinou e a beijou. Ginny passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, sorrindo para os aplausos que ela podia ouvir de seus amigos e dando dedo para quem quer que fosse o único a fazer ruídos de vomitar (foi Fred).

Harry suspirou enquanto se afastava, acariciando seu nariz com o dele e incapaz de manter um sorriso bobo de seu rosto. "Eu estava desejando fazer isso há muito tempo ".

"De repente eu me sinto muito autoconfiante", Ginny murmurou. "Seduzir você não demorou tanto quanto eu esperava."

"Desculpe por isso, eu vou tentar aguentar mais na próxima vez", ele riu. Ginny o beijou suavemente novamente e sorriu.

"Dança comigo?" Harry perguntou.

"Claro," Ginny riu.

Hermione gemeu e puxou uma cadeira.

"Posso levar o seu casaco, senhora?" Fred perguntou.

"Boa tentativa, Weasley", ela disse, sentando-se no banco.

"Valeu a pena a tentativa", Fred deu de ombros.

Quando a noite começou, Hermione se viu praticamente sozinha na mesa. De vez em quando ela levantava até bar para comprar uma bebida e depois voltar para o seu lugar. Ela ocasionalmente teve um vislumbre de Ginny e Harry, agora juntos como cola. Fred e George a avistavam de vez em quando, geralmente cercados por um bando de meninas. Ron estava envolto em Luna, tendo apenas olhos para ela e Hermione agradeceu os céus que a paixonite que ela tinha tido nele durou muito pouco em seu sexto ano. Ela suspirou e olhou para o celular, eram apenas dez e meia. Ela não tinha estado aqui nem uma hora e já estava farta e queria ir para casa. Eram tempos como estes que ela realmente se considerava um pouco chata e desejou que ela pudesse se soltar e se divertir um pouco mais. Assim como ela se estabeleceu por uma noite à margem, Ginny apareceu de volta na mesa com Harry arrastado atrás dela.

"Hermione! Meu Deus, sinto muito!" ela gaguejou, sem fôlego ao subir dois lances de escada. "Eu esqueci totalmente!"

"Esqueceu o que?" Hermione perguntou, franzindo a testa para a ruiva quando ela puxou Hermione de sua cadeira e a arrastou para descer as escadas.

Ginny puxou sua melhor amiga no meio da multidão e em direção a seus irmãos gêmeos, os quais estavam embrulhados no atenção de mais de uma mulher. Ela se empurrou e então Harry e Hermione, através da multidão de adoradores e bateu nas pernas dos dois garotos com as mãos para chamar a atenção deles.

"Ei, vocês dois", ela chamou, dando-lhes um sorriso inocente quando se voltaram para encará-la. "Posso pegar a chave para o apartamento, por favor?"

"Você _não_ vai transar com seu novo namorado em nossa casa", George fez uma careta.

"Não é para mim!" Ginny disse, as bochechas vermelhas novamente enquanto ela evitava o olhar de Harry. "É para Mione."

"Você _não_ vai transar com Granger em nossa casa", Fred deu uma risadinha.

"Fred!" Ginny bateu o pé. "Venha, você sabe o quanto ela odeia esse tipo de coisa e eu prometi a ela um incrível obrigado por aparecer hoje à noite. Você sabe que eu não teria permissão para vir se ela não estivesse aqui ".

"O que o acesso ao nosso apartamento tem a ver com agradecer a Hermione por ter vindo com você?" Fred franziu a testa.

"Bem, ela tecnicamente ainda estará no prédio, mas ela pode relaxar e ler um livro, se divertir apropriadamente ..." Ginny disse.

"É a nossa casa, por que você ofereceria à sua amiga a nossa casa?" George bufou.

"Ela não ofereceu", Hermione disse. "Eu não sabia que essa era a sua ideia do melhor agradecimento"

"É perfeito", Ginny bufou. "Você não precisa festejar e não precisa mentir para minha mãe _e_ eu posso me divertir."

Fred olhou para George e George olhou para Fred. Os dois olharam rapidamente para Hermione, que de fato não parecia nada feliz. Depois de dez segundos de conversa silenciosa, eles se voltaram para Gina.

"Tudo bem", Fred disse, "você pode ter as chaves. Não é como se estivéssemos voltando sozinhos esta noite de qualquer maneira. Metade da turma vai dormir lá, e sabe quem mais ..." Ele olhou para a garota mais próxima e piscou para ela, fazendo-a explodir em risadinhas de colegial.

Hermione revirou os olhos e suspirou.

"Você realmente não precisa, eu vou estar perfeitamente bem de volta à área VIP", disse ela.

"Eu não me importo Granger," Fred disse, remexendo em seu bolso enquanto tirava suas chaves. "Pense rápido", ele riu, jogando-as para ela rapidamente. Hermione as pegou como um profissional e ele sorriu para ela.

"Nunca poderia irritar você Granger."

"Talvez você simplesmente não estivesse se esforçando o suficiente para isso, Weasley", ela respondeu.

"Touché. De qualquer forma", disse ele, limpando a garganta e olhando para ela. "Faça-me um favor quando você chegar lá e tomar um banho ou algo assim? A última coisa que eu preciso é encontrar tinta verde em todos os lugares e todos nós sabemos que você vai adormecer no nosso lindo sofá branco em algum momento esta noite".

A garota ao lado dele riu, inclinando-se para ele e lançando um olhar arrogante para Hermione. Ela deveria ser uma gata preta, exceto que ela não estava usando muito além das orelhas, a máscara compulsória e uma pintada no nariz preto e bigodes. "Não é nem a meia-noite", ela riu. "E o que você deveria mesmo ser?"

"Ela é a Bruxa Má do Oeste", disse Fred, desemaranhando-se imediatamente do gato preto e ficando de pé.

"Vou acompanhá-la se quiser, acabei de me lembrar de que instalamos um novo sistema de segurança na semana passada e há um código de passagem para os alarmes e tudo mais. "

"Honestamente, você realmente não precisa", disse Hermione. "Eu posso administrar. Apenas sussurre no meu ouvido ou algo assim, você sabe que eu sou boa com números."

Fred riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Sério Fred, você está se divertindo", disse ela, apontando para a gata e suas amigas que agora estavam olhando feio para ela. "Fique", ela pediu, não querendo ser a razão pela qual ele perca toda a diversão.

"Sim, fique Freddie", o gato preto gemeu em um tom que deveria ser sensual, mas saiu meio choroso. "Venha sentar com a gente ..." Elas riram quando a gata bateu em seu assento vazio e fez beicinho para ele.

"Talvez daqui a pouco", disse Fred. "Só vou mostrar a minha amiga o meu apartamento."

"Mas ela disse que ficaria bem sem você", uma empregada francesa choramingou.

"E eu ficarei" Hermione assentiu, ansiosa para sair e se afastar do pequeno grupo de garotas que a faziam se sentir tão grande quanto uma criança de quatro anos.

"Eu vou com você, Granger", Fred disse com firmeza.

"Fred-"

"Vamos lá", disse ele, pegando a mão dela e puxando-a de volta através da multidão. Hermione certamente não perdeu a tagarelice das mulheres irritadas enquanto Fred a levava para o apartamento que ficava ao lado do clube.

"Fred, por que você veio comigo? Você sabe perfeitamente que eu estaria bem sozinha", disse Hermione, bufando parcialmente por causa do ritmo que ele arrastou até as escadas.

"Bem, você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que era porque você é uma boa amiga, e é meu dever como seu gracioso anfitrião?" Ele perguntou encantadoramente.

"Não", ela disse categoricamente.

"Você acreditaria em mim se eu dissesse que é porque, enquanto você é mais confiável do que todos os nossos amigos juntos, eu ainda não confio em você com o código de segurança para o nosso apartamento?" Fred sorriu.

"Bem, eu diria que é mais crível", ela disse, alegria em seus olhos. "Mas ainda não é esse o motivo, não é?"

"Eu queria ter certeza que você sabia que eu estava falando sério sobre o banho?" Ele disse. "Eu realmente não quero tinta verde em toda parte."

"Vou tomar a porra do banho Fred!" Ela bufou de boa natureza. "Mas isso vai te custar uma camisa, porque eu não vou colocar isso de volta depois. "Ela apontou para si mesma e sorriu.

"Tranquilo", disse ele. "Então, você acredita em mim? Que foi a coisa do banho?"

Hermione riu e balançou a cabeça, observando-o abrir a porta e digitar o código para desativar o alarme. Ela atravessou a porta e se virou para encará-lo. "Nunca na sua vida", disse ela. "Você me acompanhou até aqui porque você queria ver se eu mostraria o que estava sob o meu casaco, seu grande pervertido ".

"Ei! Eu não sou um pervertido. Eu sei que Ginny e eu temos gostos semelhantes de alta qualidade nas mulheres", ele disse. "Você sabe, quando ela está olhando para as mulheres."

"Você achou Marietta Edgecombe atraente?" Hermione franziu a testa.

"Uh não", disse Fred. "Eu e Gin concordamos que Marietta foi um caso a parte. Eu não a achei atraente e, para ser justo, nem Gin depois dos primeiros meses"

"Fred, você não vai ver o que está debaixo do meu casaco", disse Hermione.

"Não é justo!" Ele bufou e bateu os pés como se tivesse oito anos de novo. Ele olhou para Hermione com olhos enormes e fez um grande beicinho que fez a garota desmoronar em risadinhas.

"Boa noite Fred, te vejo depois e tenha uma boa festa", ela riu de uma maneira cantada.

"Boa Noite Granger", ele resmungou, indo para a porta.

Em uma façanha de ousadia e ousadia, e sendo alguém que sempre quis a última risada, Hermione se viu chamando o nome de Fred quando ele chegou à porta.

"Sim?" Ele se virou, olhando rapidamente para ela.

"Qual deles é o seu quarto? Então eu vou saber de quem é a camisa que eu vou roubar"

"Meu quarto fica à esquerda", disse Fred. "O banheiro é a porta ao lado de você."

"Obrigada Fred", disse ela.

"Qualquer outra coisa que eu possa fazer por você enquanto eu estou aqui?" Ele perguntou, uma sugestão de sarcasmo em sua voz.

"Não, obrigada, acho que estou bem daqui em diante." Hermione sorriu maliciosamente enquanto abria o casaco e deixava cair no chão antes de valsar pela porta do banheiro e deixar para trás um Fred atordoado. Hermione suspirou quando entrou no chuveiro, dando risadinhas nos cinco minutos que Fred levou para deixar o apartamento depois que ela tirou o casaco. Ela sorriu quando a tinta verde escorreu do rosto e das mãos e serpenteou até o ralo. Ela se sentiu muito melhor que a água quente ligeiramente repreendeu sua pele da maneira mais gloriosa. Ficou debaixo d'água por o que parecia uma eternidade antes de desligar o chuveiro e sair. Ela pegou a toalha que ela tinha pego emprestada no armário, envolvendo-a ao redor de seu corpo e sorrindo como estava quente desde que o colocou no toalheiro aquecido.

Hermione pegou suas roupas e atravessou o corredor até o quarto de Fred, jogando suas roupas em uma pilha atrás da porta. Ela pegou sua calcinha e deslizou para dentro deles antes de pensar em seus desenhos e tentar encontrar uma camiseta limpa que ela poderia usar por agora. Ela remexeu um pouco, surpresa e impressionada com o quão limpo e arrumado ele parece ser. Ela escolheu uma camisa e jogou na cama. Secando o resto do corpo, ela virou o

Toalha sobre o cabelo dela e torceu-o para cima. Ela puxou a camisa por cima da cabeça e sentou-se na beira da cama, olhando ao redor da sala.

Fred tinha uma pequena estante de livros no canto e ela decidiu que uma boa bebida quente e um livro a fariam bem. Ela foi até a cozinha e encontrou uma caneca e um pouco de chocolate quente. Consertando a bebida, ela se virou para a área do salão, olhando os assentos e tentando decidir qual era o mais confortável. Finalmente ela desistiu e voltou para o quarto de Fred, a cama parecia muito melhor. Ela sabia que ele não se importaria de ela se aconchegar e depois adormecer; ela não queria muito relaxar no sofá sabendo que ela adormeceria lá e ela não estava exatamente vestida com a mais adequada das roupas de dormir. Conhecendo sua sorte, os gêmeos e seus amigos viriam todos para encontrar Hermione com seu traseiro no ar e calcinha em exposição, e ela não podia permitir isso.

Hermione se acomodou na cama com seu chocolate quente e um livro. Ela escolheu o da prateleira que parecia o mais usado, já que significava que Fred teria lido muito e por isso provavelmente era muito bom. Foi também um que ela não tinha ouvido falar de antes, o que não aconteceu muitas vezes para ela. Vários capítulos e todo um chocolate quente, Hermione caiu no sono com o livro apoiado no colo. Fred tropeçou no quarto às três da manhã, sorrindo suavemente para a agora limpa bruxa do Oeste. Ele não esperava que ela ainda estivesse aqui, pensando que Ginny teria vindo buscá-la quando saísse. Fred pegou o livro de sua mão e colocou em sua mesa de cabeceira. Ele pegou um travesseiro do outro lado da cama e pegou quaisquer cobertores extras que eles tinham deixado, colocando-os no chão ao lado da cama. Ele estava bêbado e cansado, não o suficiente para esquecer como ser um cavalheiro, mas definitivamente não o suficiente para esquecer exatamente o que Hermione parecia debaixo daquele casaco.

Basta dizer que ele não confiava em si mesmo em uma cama com ela. Pelo menos não agora.

Cerca de uma hora depois, Hermione acordou com o som de braços e pernas se agitando embaixo de cobertores. Ela ouviu um choramingo quebrado seguido por um pequeno grito assustado. Ela se sentou e se arrastou pela cama até onde o barulho estava vindo de Fred, que estava respirando com dificuldade na sua cama improvisada no chão, seus olhos apertados e seu corpo tremendo. Hermione saiu rapidamente da cama para se sentar ao lado dele, passando os dedos suavemente pelos seus cabelos em uma tentativa de acalmar seu corpo ainda adormecido. Seus próprios olhos caíram quando ela sentiu o sono tentando agarrá-la novamente.

"Granger?" Fred gemeu, uma mão descansando em sua perna como se quisesse testar se ela era real.

"Mmhmm," Hermione cantarolou.

Fred simplesmente olhou sonolento para ela, sua respiração calma novamente e um pequeno sorriso substituindo a carranca profunda que ele usava apenas momentos atrás.

"Venha", Hermione sussurrou, levantando-se lentamente e rastejando de volta para a cama. Ela agarrou a mão de Fred quando foi e puxou-o com ela. Ela se recostou no travesseiro, dormiu tomando-a mais uma vez enquanto aconchegava Fred ao lado dela. Seus braços envolveram-se automaticamente em volta dela como se ela fosse um ursinho de pelúcia e suas pernas emaranhadas juntas como se fosse coisa mais normal do mundo. Os dois caíram no sono sem pensar muito, Hermione descansando a cabeça em cima

Fred se aninhou no peito dele. Seus dedos subconscientemente passaram pelos cabelos dele enquanto respiravam se estabilizaram e dormiram pacificamente de novo


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione abriu os olhos lentamente. Havia um peso em seu peito muito mais pesado que Bichento e isso também parecia ter muito mais do que o tamanho normal de um gato. Ela olhou ao redor do quarto, tentando lembrar onde ela estava e o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Desde que ela não tinha bebido muito álcool e tinha ido para a cama relativamente cedo, suas memórias não foram difíceis de aparecer. O que foi difícil de encontrar, no entanto, foi uma explicação do porquê ela tinha outro corpo na cama com ela quando ela se lembrava de estar completamente sozinha na noite passada. Ela olhou para baixo para ver um choque de cabelo vermelho e o rosto pacificamente sonolento de Fred Weasley.

Ela se contorceu ligeiramente, um rubor profundo subindo até seu pescoço e pousando em suas bochechas quando ela percebeu o quão emaranhadas suas pernas estavam. Fred se mexeu, seus braços apertando em torno dela quando ele começou a acordar lentamente. Ele bocejou e piscou, balançando a cabeça um pouco para poder olhar para o ser cabeludo que ele estava aconchegado.

"Bom dia Granger", ele sorriu com sono.

"Bo-bom dia, Fred," Hermione murmurou, as sobrancelhas franzidas e um pequeno olhar de pânico em sua face.

Fred riu, soltando-a e rolando de costas. Ele empurrou a colcha pelo seu torso e se esticou o braço que não estava descansando sob Hermione. Ela engoliu em seco e rapidamente desviou os olhos, Fred aparentemente ainda mantinha a alimentação saudável que ele tinha na época da escola, quando ele jogava no time de futebol.

"Você não lembra o que aconteceu ontem à noite, não é?" Ele sorriu.

"Uh ..." Hermione sacudiu os olhos para ele antes de olhar para as mãos, brincando com as cobertas enquanto tentava encontrar uma explicação razoável em seu cérebro, que ainda estava sonolento.

"Você está fazendo com que seja muito mais difícil do que realmente é, Granger," Fred disse suavemente. Os olhos de Hermione se voltaram para os dele. "Eu tive um pesadelo ", disse ele.

"Você teve um pesadelo?" Hermione franziu a testa.

"Eu ainda tenho alguns de vez em quando", ele suspirou. "São flashbacks daquele acidente de carro, quando eu tinha vinte anos."

"Oh", ela disse.

"Eu obviamente te acordei, porque a próxima coisa que eu me lembro, o pesadelo tinha acabado e você estava sentada ao meu lado com seus dedos no meu cabelo e adormecendo com a cabeça apoiada no seu braço", disse ele. "Você me arrastou de volta para a cama com você e, bem, você acordou para o resto".

"Desculpe", Hermione murmurou em vergonha. "Eu sempre esqueço se eu acordei à noite, e eu não quis forçar você na cama. Suponho que em meu estado sonolento, percebi que poderia ajudá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que eu podia voltar a dormir."

"Não se desculpe, Granger", disse ele. "Para ser honesto eu não tinha certeza se estava sonhando para começar. E se você não tivesse me ajudado eu teria acordado toda a casa gritando, o que teria sido muito vergonhoso".

"Bem, tudo bem então", Hermione disse, sentindo-se muito desajeitada nesse momento.

Fred bufou ao óbvio desconforto dela. O braço ainda embaixo dela torceu para beliscar seu quadril e ela pulou em estado de choque.

"Fred!" Ela gritou.

"Sim minha querida?" Ele riu, rolando de volta e aconchegando-se nela novamente.

"Fred!" Hermione corou, seus braços pousando em seus ombros enquanto a cabeça dele recuava entre seus seios.

"O que?" ele perguntou inocentemente.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela gritou.

"Bem, você faz um lindo e fofinho ursinho de pelúcia, e eu resolvi aproveitar isso antes de você fugir e me evitar pelos próximos três meses por causa de algum embaraço indevido", disse ele.

"Fred ..." Hermione rosnou, irritada por ele conhecê-la tão bem.

"Sim urso?" Ele sorriu.

Hermione grunhiu novamente e pegou o travesseiro, pegando-o e triunfalmente batendo com a cabeça.

"Ei! O que foi isso?" Ele gritou, deixando-a ir e puxando o travesseiro dela por trás de sua cabeça. Ele acertou um nela antes que ela saltasse e estivesse de joelhos, e dando uma surra nele com seu travesseiro favorito. Fred teve que admitir que a visão de Hermione Granger em sua camiseta grande, um ombro exposto, pernas enroladas por trás dela e o cabelo do jeito mais selvagem que ele já tinha visto, era provavelmente uma das coisas mais sexy que ele já havia testemunhado. Ele ficou momentaneamente impressionado por sua beleza, e o fogo em seus olhos enquanto ela ria só aumentava isso. Sacudindo-se rapidamente, ele atacou ela e a colocou de volta na cama, tirando sua arma com sucesso. Assim que ele montou nela e jogou o travesseiro pelo quarto, George abriu a porta.

"Parceiro, sério, você vai acordar o apartamento inteiro em um minuto", seu irmão gemeu. "Eu nem percebi que você trouxe alguém ontem com você".

"Ela não veio comigo, ela já estava esperando por mim quando chegamos em casa", Fred deu uma risadinha para Hermione rosto vermelho brilhante. Ele desceu dela e puxou-a para enfrentar George. Ela olhou para o ruivo sorridente enquanto seu irmão ficou boquiaberto com eles, em choque.

"Granger?!" George quase chorou em um tom estrangulado.

"Bom dia, George", Hermione disse brilhantemente, seu olhar irritado se afastando para cumprimentá-lo.

"Uh ..." George não sabia o que dizer.

"Você está bem aí, Georgie?" Fred riu baixinho.

"Por que Granger está na sua cama? Eu estou tentando não tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas depois do riso eu ouvi vindo desse quarto agora, estou tendo problemas", disse ele.

"Bem, nós dormimos juntos", Fred disse, tentando manter a cara séria e enrolar Hermione.

"E tecnicamente, ele me trouxe aqui, ele apenas me deixou aqui para o seu retorno", disse Hermione, olhando inocentemente para Fred cujo queixo caiu.

George riu e sorriu para ela. "Legal, Granger, o rosto dele daria uma foto", ele riu.

"O que é que foi isso?" Fred perguntou.

"Bem, você queria brincar, então eu simplesmente brinquei", ela disse docemente. "Apenas seja grato que foi seu irmão e não alguém que não me conhece bem o suficiente para renunciar a questionar se eu estava falando sério ou não. "

"Como você sabe que ela estava brincando?" Fred perguntou, lançando um olhar mal-humorado em seu caminho.

"Ela não teria sido tão indiferente se você realmente quisesse dizer o que disse", George riu. "Ela não sabe mentir, se liga. Ela só ficaria confiante se soubesse que poderia argumentar sobre o caso"

"Ponto justo", Fred admitiu.

"Bem, agora estamos acordados, vou fazer café e pegar alguma coisa para comer", Hermione disse, deslizando para fora da cama e em direção à porta.

George ficou boquiaberto ao ver a aparência desgrenhada e as bochechas coradas. "Puta que pariu, Granger, se meu irmão tivesse foi transando com você, eu posso ver porquê..."

Hermione olhou para si mesma em choque e confusão quando Fred lançou um travesseiro na cabeça de George. "Não seja tão idiota, Georgie," ele disse, sorrindo enquanto George pegava o travesseiro.

"Desculpe", George sorriu para Hermione, afastando-se da porta e permitindo que ela passasse.

"Você quer café?" Ela perguntou enquanto deslizava por ele, escolhendo ignorar sua declaração anterior e pedido de desculpas em favor da conversa normal e principalmente não-traumática.

"Não, eu vou voltar para a garota que _eu_ trouxe para casa", ele sorriu e piscou para o par antes de voltar para seu próprio quarto.

Hermione balançou a cabeça suavemente para o homem, percorrendo o corredor até a cozinha. Ela começou a andar por aí pegando canecas do armário e fazendo o café. Ela se virou para pegar o leite da geladeira e soltou um grito assustado. Quatro pares de olhos estavam olhando para ela em choque. Fred, seguido por um agora irritável George, vieram se esgueirando o corredor para ver o que havia acontecido.

"Você tá bem?" Fred franziu a testa, olhando de Hermione até o pequeno grupo observando-a.

"Hermione?" Angelina perguntou.

"Oi", Hermione gritou, puxando a parte de baixo da camisa de Fred e sentindo-se totalmente exposta demais. Ela conhecia Fred e

George muito bem, mas ela não conhecia seus amigos do mesmo jeito, e ela tinha esquecido que todos tinham ficando a noite também.

"Por que você está vestindo a camisa de Fred?" Alicia franziu a testa.

"E nada mais", acrescentou Katie.

"Eu fiz ela tomar um banho quando ela veio, eu não queria toda aquela tinta verde que ela estava usando por todo o sofá", Fred disse. "Ela não queria colocar aquele casaco enorme de volta, então eu emprestei a camisa para ela."

"Mas ela não estava no sofá quando voltamos", Lee disse, confuso sobre o que ele estava perdendo e mais distraído pela a visão de Hermione e suas lindas pernas.

Fred pegou um saquinho de chá seco e jogou nele. "Pare de encarar, ô companheiro", ele riu.

"Ela dormiu na cama de Fred", George adicionou.

"Com o Fred?" As meninas soltaram um gritinho.

"Eu realmente não sei", George sorriu. "Eu não perguntei e nunca vi onde ele estava quando acordou."

"No chão", Fred rosnou.

"Eu não queria estar no caminho quando todos voltaram", Hermione disse calmamente.

"Onde Fred dormiu, Hermione?" Katie sorriu, sabendo sobre a maldição de Hermione.

"Ele dormiu no ch-chão!" Hermione gaguejou, tentando lembrar o que os gêmeos disseram sobre como estava tudo bem, porque era a verdade, mesmo que não fosse toda a verdade.

"Você tem certeza disso?" Angelina riu.

"Sim!" Hermione chorou. "Eu não tenho ideia de que horas ele voltou, mas quando acordei, ele estava no chão." Qual foi a verdade às quatro da manhã, quando ela acordou.

"Então ele dormiu no chão", disse George. Ele fez uma pausa antes de pegar os olhos de Hermione. "A noite toda?"

"Eu te odeio George Weasley", ela rosnou, pegando uma colher de chá e jogando-a em sua cabeça.

As garotas todas ficaram boquiabertas para ela em choque, Lee balançou as sobrancelhas para Fred, Fred olhou para George e Hermione só queria o chão para engoli-la. Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ficar mais estranha, uma voz ecoou pelo apartamento.

"Alerta vermelho, a mãe de vocês está a caminho. Eu realmente espero que sua irmã e a melhor amiga estejam com vocês, porque eu acho que ela pode implodir se não estiver, "Verity gritou através do tannoy.

Fred, George e Hermione pareciam em choque um para o outro.

"Onde está Gin?" Hermione perguntou em pânico. "Por favor, me diga que ela voltou com vocês dois? Por favor?"

"Ginny foi para casa com Harry", disse Angelina.

"Ela o que?!" Hermione gritou. "Oh meu deus, o que vamos fazer?! Eu não posso encarar sua mãe! Ela vai me interrogar e então Gin vai me odiar pelo resto da minha vida! "

"Gin não vai te odiar", disse Fred. "Ela vai ficar puta pra caramba, mas ela saberá que foi culpa dela".

"Mas Fred isso é uma coisa enorme", Hermione chorou. "Sua mãe não vai parar quando eu disser a ela que eu não sei onde Ginny está! Ela vai ficar com tanta raiva que só vai continuar e eu vou estar tão fodida e em pânico que vou deixar tudo escorregar, _tudo_ ".

"O que é tudo?" Fred perguntou.

"Tem uma garota no quarto de George, Ron e Luna dormiram juntos, Ginny apareceu em uma fantasia bastante promíscua, eu me despi pro maldito segurança ... _e pra você_. Harry não conseguia tirar as mãos da sua irmã, você e George provavelmente poderiam ter feito uma orgia se vocês quisessem um- "

"Ok, eu entendi a situação!" Fred a cortou antes que ela pudesse ir mais longe.

A voz de Verity estava de volta ao tannoy. "Vocês têm menos trinta segundos caras."

"Droga!" Hermione chorou.

"Precisamos distraí-la do fato de que Harry e Ginny não estão aqui", disse George rapidamente. "Chocá-la para esquecer porque ela está aqui. "

"Como fazemos isso?" Hermione perguntou

"Vá e volte para a cama", disse George. "Com o Fred."

"O que?!" Várias pessoas choraram de uma só vez.

"Foi o suficiente para todos nós ficarmos chocados", argumentou George. "Vocês têm uma ideia melhor?"

Fred e Hermione olharam para George antes de olhar um para o outro e depois para a sala. Ninguém teve uma ideia melhor.

"Gin vai me dever favores até ela se aposentar", Fred rosnou, agarrando a mão de Hermione e arrastando-a de volta para seu quarto.

"Vou mandar uma mensagem para Gin, tentar fazê-la vir até aqui e fazer parecer que eles estavam tomando café ou algo assim", disse George, recuando de volta para o seu quarto em seu telefone. "Um de vocês pode abrir a porta, mas certifiquem-se que é depois de algumas batidas e como se vocês acabaram de ser perturbados do seu sono".

Fred puxou Hermione pela porta do quarto e em direção à cama.

"Fred, eu não sei sobre isso", disse ela. "Sua mãe não vai nos ver dormindo na mesma cama e não pular para umas cem conclusões diferentes ... "

"Esse é o objetivo da coisa", disse Fred. "Espero que possamos nos esquivar em torno do que realmente está acontecendo respondendo a todos perguntas tão vagamente quanto possível".

Hermione gritou quando ele se virou para ela, pegou-a no colo e a colocou em sua cama.

"Meu deus, você é muito mais forte do que parece", ela resmungou.

Fred zombou. "Na verdade, você é muito mais leve do que pensa que é."

Hermione sorriu para isso, foi gentil da parte dele. Ela teve um problema com seu peso e sua autoconfiança por anos, ser uma garota que tinha curvas, mas não era realmente gorda, aparentemente não fazia muita diferença quando se tratava de crianças e seus insultos. Você era uma vara pau ou uma baleia, não havia meio-termo; todo mundo era muito magro ou muito gordo.

Hermione tinha acabado de embaralhar embaixo das cobertas quando ouviu a primeira batida de Molly Weasley. Foi alto e sinistro e ela sentiu seu pulso acelerar. Fred passou um braço em volta da cintura dela e puxou-a para ele, as costas dela contra o seu peito. Ele emaranhou as pernas para trás e rapidamente empurrou o outro braço sob a cabeça dela, efetivamente fazendo uma conchinha com ela.

"Feche os olhos", Fred sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela não pôde evitar o arrepio que desceu pela espinha ao som de sua voz tão de perto.

Hermione fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em sua respiração, fazendo parecer que ela estava dormindo. Não foi uma ajuda o fato que toda vez que ela respirava, ela podia sentir o peso da mão de Fred espalmada em seu estômago ou no caminho suas costas empurraram um pouco mais para ele. Seu pânico sobre o iminente interrogatório da Sra. Weasley começou a diminuir e, em vez disso, foi substituído por um pânico de outro tipo; Percebendo como o corpo dela reagiu ao de Fred. Sua pele estava zumbindo, sua barriga tremendo ao toque dele. Ela manteve os olhos fechados e tentou respirar calmamente através das sensações.

"Onde está minha filha?!" A Sra. Weasley gritou para o pobre ser-humano que tinha sido o único infeliz a abrir a porta. As garotas obviamente tinham votado em Lee para fazer as honras. "Uh, hum, bem, eu não ..." Lee gaguejou, também de ressaca para se recompor.

"Sinto muito Lee, querido", Molly suspirou, puxando o menino em um abraço rápido. "Estou tão preocupada. As garotas sempre ligam quando chegam em casa! Eu estive acordada a noite toda! Você tem alguma ideia de onde eles poderiam estar?

Lee soltou um suspiro de alívio quando George apareceu atrás dele. "Mãe? Tudo bem?"

"Georgie!" Molly gemeu. "Eu não consigo encontrar Ginny! Ou Hermione! Eu não sei onde eles estão e o que aconteceu com eles!"

"Está tudo bem mãe, elas ficaram aqui", disse George, levando sua mãe para a cozinha.

"Eu pensei que ela deveria ser algum tipo de dragão cuspidor de fogo? A maneira como os filhos falam sobre ela e o pânico no rosto de Hermione?" Angelina franziu a testa.

"Bem, ela pode ser", disse Lee, caindo de volta no sofá-cama. "Mas ela geralmente é muito boa em culpa-los por tudo e em coagir a dizer a verdade".

"Então não é só Hermione quem se não consegue enganá-la então?" Alicia perguntou.

"Os gêmeos, Ron e Gin estão imunes a essa tática agora", Lee riu. "Eles cresceram com isso. Hermione não pode mentir para ninguém, e eu quero dizer _ninguém_. Portanto, ela não é apenas a mais rápida a desmoronar, mas a mais honesta quando o faz."

"Hermione não pode mentir para ninguém?" Alicia disse. "Bem, este pequeno plano não vai funcionar então, é?" Ela murmurou.

"Não tenha tanta certeza, os gêmeos tiveram uma influência menos que estrelar na querida pequena Hermione", zombou Lee.

Molly Weasley enxugou os olhos na toalha de papel que George lhe dera. Ele fez uma xícara de chá e colocou na mesa. Se Gin não pegasse sua bunda e trouxesse aqui agora, eles estavam prontos para isso.

"Então, onde estão elas então? Se eles estão aqui?" Molly perguntou. "Eu não os vi no mar de corpos no chão da sua sala ..."

"Eu não tenho certeza pra ser honesto, mas elas estavam aqui quando todos nós viemos do clube", disse George. "Tenho certeza de que elas estão por perto em algum lugar."

"George, não brinque comigo", disse Molly, olhando-o com atenção. "Elas estão aqui ou não?"

"Mãe, eu prometo que eles estavam aqui quando fui para a cama", disse George. "Mas eu fui um dos primeiros a ir para a cama, então eu não sei onde eles dormiram ... "

"E quanto a Fred?" Molly perguntou.

"O que tem ele?"

"A que horas ele foi para a cama?" Ela disse.

"Bem, uh ..." George propositalmente tropeçou em suas palavras e zombou de sua mãe quando ela se dirigiu para o quarto de Fred. "Mãe!" Ele gritou, pisando na frente da porta do quarto de Fred e olhando culposamente para a mulher. Seu desempenho foi verdadeiramente digno de um prêmio.

"George Fabian Weasley, você saia do meu caminho neste instante!" Molly assobiou. "Sua irmã e sua melhor amiga estão desaparecidas, eu não ligo para o que ele está fazendo lá, ele pode muito bem ajudar a encontrá-las! "

George assentiu com ar sombrio antes de se afastar da porta. Molly bateu duas vezes antes de abri-la e passar, tomando um minuto para processar o que ela estava vendo.

Fred bocejou e se espreguiçou, com um braço ainda em volta de Hermione que escolheu ficar "dormindo". A verdade era que ela ainda estava tentando acalmar seu corpo já excitado, prestando muita atenção a isso e não o suficiente para o que estava acontecendo ao redor dela.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley! Explique-se!" Molly explodiu, chocando Hermione de seu sono falso e causando um leve susto quando ela se sentou atordoada na cama.

Fred olhou com olhos arregalados para a mãe. "Mãe? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou sem jeito.

"Estou procurando sua irmãzinha e sua melhor amiga", Molly rosnou. "Nenhuma das duas me enviou mensagens para dizer que elas estavam a salvo ontem à noite!" Ela olhou para Hermione, que teve a decência de parecer envergonhada.

"Oh não! Sinto muito, Sra Weasley, meu celular descarregou", Hermione murmurou.

"E o de Ginny?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não lembrei", disse Hermione.

Molly soltou um grande suspiro pelo nariz e pôs as mãos nos quadris, observando o filho e o olhar desgrenhado que ele compartilhou com a menina em sua cama. "O que está acontecendo aqui então?"

"Eu acho que essa é uma questão muito óbvia, mãe", Fred bufou.

"Eu não estou falando com você", disse Molly. "Hermione, o que aconteceu?"

"Bem, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem quando chegamos ao clube ontem à noite, então Fred me deu a chave do apartamento, assim eu ainda estaria por aqui e poderia ficar de olho em Gin sem estragar a diversão e arrastá-la para casa ", a garota explicou. "Então eu vim pra cá e adormeci na cama de Fred, e quando ele voltou com o resto do pessoal... uh ..." Hermione virou uma linda um tom de vermelho, porque embora ela não tivesse feito sexo com Fred, eles ainda acordaram em volta um do outro.

"Você deixou sua namorada sozinha enquanto ela não estava bem?", Molly virou-se para o filho.

"Namorada?" Fred franziu a testa.

"Não se atreva a me dizer que a mulher seminua na sua cama, que você estava agarrado, não é sua namorada" Molly disse ferozmente. "Porque se esse é o caso, eu estou realmente desapontada com vocês dois. E eu terei que ter uma palavrinha com seus pais, Hermione".

Com isso, os olhos de Hermione ficaram muito grandes e cheios de lágrimas. "Não! Por favor! Você não pode contar aos meus pais nada disso!" Ela lamentou, rastejando para fora das cobertas para apertar as mãos implorando para a mulher.

"Vamos vê-la no jantar de domingo?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim mãe", disse Fred, olhando para a mulher agitadamente.

"Bom", Molly sorriu. "Estou tão feliz que um dos meus encrenqueiros finalmente tenha uma namorada boa e estável!" Ela gritou.

Hermione apenas ficou boquiaberta com a mulher e olhou para Fred. Não era isso que ela esperava acontecer, de modo algum.

"Eu não posso ir no domingo, são os fogos de artifício e eu e minha família sempre vamos vê-los juntos no pier," Hermione murmurou em choque.

"Oh, bem, tudo bem, então querida", disse Molly. "Eu suponho que eu posso deixar isto passar uma vez. Eu esperarei você o domingo que vem, ao invés disso."

"Ok", Hermione disse com um pequeno aceno de cabeça.

"E obviamente Fred vai ir para os fogos de artifício com você, então eu vou deixá-lo faltar também", disse Molly, um brilho travesso no olhar.

"Oh! Certo! Sim, bem, hum ..." Hermione gaguejou.

"Obrigado mãe, isso é incrível", disse Fred.

"Bem, eu sei que os Grangers vão querer conhecê-lo adequadamente e que hora seria melhor que a noite de fogos de artifício?", disse ela. "Conhecer os pais da sua namorada é um grande passo, Fred. Você tem que ter a hora e o lugar certo"

"Bem, eu vou deixar mamãe e papai saberem que eu vou levar um extra", Hermione riu sem graça antes de se virar para Fred com os olhos arregalados.

"Mãe, você pode nos dar um minuto para acordar?" Fred resmungou.

"Claro querida", Molly sorriu. "Vou começar no café da manhã para todos vocês. Pode ser meu pedido de desculpas por exagerar completamente e acordando você estupidamente cedo ".

"Obrigado mãe!" George sorriu.

A porta se fechou atrás da matriarca Weasley e do resto do grupo que se reuniu no corredor para assistir ao show.

Fred se virou para Hermione, um olhar desesperado no rosto.

"Quão ruim seria se seus pais descobrissem que dormimos na mesma cama na noite passada? Se realmente disséssemos a verdade sobre o que aconteceu?" Fred perguntou.

"Uh, bem, meu pai iria enterrá-lo por dormir no mesmo _quarto_ que eu. Minha mãe olharia para mim como se eu tivesse matado alguém e nenhum deles realmente falaria comigo por cerca de nove meses inteiros, quando eles teriam certeza de que você não me engravidou. E eles provavelmente me forçariam a voltar para casa" ela disse suavemente.

"Porque você dormiu na mesma cama que um amigo?" Fred perguntou, suas sobrancelhas levantadas.

"Porque eu dormi na mesma cama que um homem que eu não estava namorando", disse Hermione.

"Eu pensei que você disse que seus pais e Harry eram como melhores amigos" Fred franziu a testa.

"Eles têm opiniões muito diferentes sobre a criação dos filhos", ela bufou. "É sobre a única coisa que eles realmente discutem."

"Então, como você gostaria de ser minha nova namorada por um tempo?" Fred disse. "Até que isso tudo acabe e então nós poderemos voltar ao normal?"

"Você não tem que fazer isso Fred", Hermione sorriu.

"Ah, mas eu sei", ele disse. "Você tentou me dizer que era uma má ideia enganar minha mãe. E foi. Ela sabe que estamos mentindo, mas ela está tentando nos obrigar a confessar e eu não vou fazer o jogo que ela quer, entende? "

"Ela sabe?" Hermione ficou boquiaberta.

"Sim, ela sabe. Tenho certeza disso", disse Fred. "Ela está tentando provar um ponto, que mentir é ruim e colocar você em uma situação difícil."

"Ela não está muito errada", Hermione rosnou.

"Sim, mas ela também não está certa," Fred disse. "E ela vai pensar que ela está certa se nós não fizermos isso."

"Mas se ela sabe que não estamos realmente namorando, e se formos verdadeiros, ela realmente ficará tão chateada quanto ela demonstrou? Talvez ela não conte aos meus pais ", Hermione sugeriu.

"Não, desculpe Granger, meus pais são tão tradicionais quanto os seus, mas não tão rigorosos em reforçá-los", disse Fred.

"Droga", ela suspirou.

"Então, namorada e namorado?" Ele perguntou novamente.

"Eu não vejo que tenhamos uma outra escolha", ela resmungou.

"Não seja malvada, isso pode ser muito divertido", brincou Fred. "O que nossos filhos vão dizer quando descobrirem que a mamãe não achou que ela tinha uma escolha quando se tratava de namorar o papai?

"Eu não sou a compromissofóbica aqui Fred. Repita essa frase para si mesmo e tente não surtar", ela riu, observando ele puxar uma cara engraçada.

"Eu não tenho medo de compromisso, eu só não encontrei a mulher certa para me comprometer ainda", ele bufou.

"E tenho certeza que depois da longa fila de mulheres lindas que você teve e que ainda poderia ter, todo mundo vai acreditar que sou eu a menina que roubou seu coração? "ela zombou.

Fred olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas, o olhar percorrendo o rosto e o corpo dela. Ela mudou sob seu olhar aquecido, não seguro que ponto ele estava tentando provar.

"Você pensa muito pouco de si, Granger", ele murmurou, seus olhos vindo descansar sobre os dela. "Além disso, eu não me importo com quem acredita ou não. Não cabe a ninguém além de mim, quem eu namoro."

"Mas e toda a diversão que você vai perder? Todas as garotas e o sexo e essas coisas?" Ela disse, corando quando chegou na última palavra.

"Você quer dizer que não podemos fazer sexo?!" Fred pareceu espantado por um segundo antes de sorrir e jogar um travesseiro no rosto dela.

"Eu realmente não me importo muito com isso. Tem sido divertido, mas para dizer a verdade, eu estou muito cansado com tudo isso agora."

"Fred Weasley, cansado de todo o sexo?" Hermione brincou. "Nunca pensei que veria o dia. Os fofoqueiros do campus terão um grande dia!"

Fred riu, recostando-se nos cotovelos e balançando a cabeça. "Não cansei do sexo, sua idiota. Estou cansado de nunca saber porque uma garota está comigo... "

Hermione olhou para ele e viu uma imensa quantidade de vulnerabilidade em seus olhos, o mesmo que ela nunca tinha visto antes no rosto dele. Ela viu quando ele sacudiu os olhos desajeitadamente para os dela e para longe novamente, suspirando desconfortavelmente.

"Parece estúpido, eu sei", ele disse suavemente.

"Parece perfeitamente razoável", disse ela.

"Sim?"

"Claro que sim", disse Hermione. "Quero dizer, você pensa de volta à escola, antes de ser um homem de negócios de sucesso e eram apenas brincalhões idiotas e não havia metade das garotas interessadas em você como são agora. Claro que você era popular e teve o seu pouco de atenção, mas você sabia que era porque eles gostavam de você por você, não pelo dinheiro ou a fama ou a fortuna."

"Eu não sei mais como diferenciar", ele confessou.

"Isso é fácil", Hermione zombou. "Se dê a uma garota."

"O que?" Ele disse, franzindo a testa para ela, divertido.

"Se dê a uma garota", ela disse novamente. "Não tente impressioná-la com o quanto você pode gastar. Faça o que for natural para você, vá a lugares que você ama e seja um pouco conservador. Isso vai acabar com alguns dos garimpos, pelo menos.

"Bem, depois que eles se foram, como eu sei se uma garota está comigo porque eu sou meio que famoso? Ou como eu sei se ela é realmente teimosa? Ou se ela só quer se aproximar do meu irmão? Ou quer uma história? Ou, você sabe, só gosta de quem eu sou?

Ele gemeu e caiu de volta na cama. "É tão impossível."

Hermione riu e se deitou ao lado dele em seu estômago. Ela sorriu quando ela chamou a atenção dele. "Não é impossível," ela disse. "Você só tem que encontrar uma garota que você pode sentar em silêncio por mais de dez minutos sem se sentir como um idiota ou a pessoa mais estranha do mundo ".

"O que?" Fred riu.

"Bem, uma vez que você estabeleceu um relacionamento real e falou sobre si mesmo e realmente conheceu um ao outro, o que mais há?", ela disse.

"Sexo?"

"Além do sexo!" Hermione bufou de brincadeira, revirando os olhos para o homem-criança. "Estou falando sério. Depois de toda a conversa está feito, você pode sentar em silêncio confortável com a garota, não sentindo a necessidade de preenchê-lo com palavras ou sons ou ruídos? Eu não estou dizendo que você nunca vai falar de novo, só estou dizendo, que se você não acha que pode ficar em silêncio com ela por mais de dez minutos, ela provavelmente não é certa."

"Sua percepção é inestimável", disse Fred. "Eu vou manter isso em mente para a que vier depois de você."

"Há também outro jeito, sabe?" Hermione sorriu para ele. "Um caminho muito óbvio."

"Sério? E o que seria isso?" Fred perguntou.

"Uh, ela provavelmente está afim de você, e não nas coisas superficiais, e ela está pelo menos tentando te diferenciar George", Hermione disse. "Se ela não está incomodada ou não se importa, as chances são de que você não seja um vencedor".

"Mais uma vez, um conselho estelar de Hermione Granger!" Fred riu. "Eles não te chamavam de a garota mais brilhante da escola a toa, chamavam?

"Eles não me chamaram a garota mais brilhante da escola", ela zombou. "Eles me chamavam um monte de outras coisas, incluindo de cdf, nerd e principalmente de traça de livro. E tenho certeza que nenhum desses comentários foi feito de uma maneira boa. "

"Eu quis dizer isso de uma maneira boa", Fred sorriu.

"Eu sei", ela sorriu.

Fred e Hermione fizeram o seu caminho para a cozinha, Fred tinha apanhado um par de calças de pijama para que ela se sentisse um pouco mais confortável em torno de todos. Alguns minutos depois e os dois junto com o resto do flat (menos a garota misteriosa no quarto de George) estavam sentados em um silêncio constrangedor ao redor da mesa, comendo o saudável café da manhã de Molly Weasley e todos estavam em estados variados de ressaca.

"Oh estou tão animada!" Molly sorriu quando Fred e Hermione se sentaram um ao lado do outro. "É simplesmente adorável, vocês dois ficando juntos ".

"Mmmm", Fred respondeu, ele e Hermione jogando comida em suas bocas para que eles não tivessem que falar.

"É realmente maravilhoso, não é mãe?" George sorriu largamente, obviamente saboreando sua situação.

"É sim, George!" Molly chorou. "Eu estava começando a pensar que nenhum dos dois iria se acalmar!"

"Nós temos apenas vinte e quatro anos!" Fred bufou.

"E metade dos seus irmãos já eram casados nessa idade", retrucou Molly.

"Mãe, eu tenho cinco irmãos, dos quais apenas dois são casados", disse Fred.

"Bill tinha vinte e três anos quando se casou e Percy tinha vinte e dois", disse Molly com orgulho.

"Nós sabemos, nós estávamos lá", Fred bufou. "Viva para Bill e Percy."

"Fredrick! Cuidado com seu tom!" Molly olhou para o filho. "E não é apenas casamento, Charlie tem estado a longo prazo relacionamento desde que ele tinha vinte anos. Até Ron e Luna estão juntos há anos! "

"Então! Só porque eles encontraram o amor de suas vidas antes de terem a minha idade, não significa que eu deveria!" Fred chorou.

"Fred, eu sei que você está perfeitamente feliz de ser solteiro e está tudo bem por mim-"

"- _era_ mãe. Eu _estava_ perfeitamente feliz de ser solteiro", ele murmurou. "Eu tenho Hermione agora, o que realmente me faz mais do que perfeitamente feliz." Ele sorria adoravelmente para ela e tudo o que ela podia fazer era não engasgar. O homem era um bom ator, um incrível bom ator, assim como seu irmão gêmeo. Ele teria que lhe dar aulas.

Molly fez uma careta para ele, ela deveria ter feito melhor do que tentar pegá-lo tão cedo.

"Sim, bem, é isso que eu sou feliz com"

"E pense nisso desta maneira, mamãe", George sorriu. "Porque eles são um pouco mais velhos, eles provavelmente não vão esperar tanto tempo para se casar."

Os olhos de Molly brilharam, sorrindo para o par. Hermione forçou um sorriso, esperando que a mulher voltasse ao café da manhã. Antes de se inclinar sobre Fred para assobiar para George. "Eu juro, se você não calar a boca, sua própria namorada vai se sentar nessa mesa em menos de dez minutos!"

"Eu não tenho uma namorada", George zombou de volta em voz baixa.

"Há uma mulher em sua cama enquanto falamos Weasley," Hermione rosnou suavemente. "Se você não quer que ela seja sua namorada, pare de falar besteira!"

"Como exatamente você vai fazer dela minha namorada?", ele riu.

"Ao dizer a sua mãe que ela está lá", Hermione retrucou.

O rosto de George caiu e ele ficou um pouco pálido. "Calando a boca."

Hermione se sentou de novo, satisfeita por ter ameaçado George o suficiente. Fred estava olhando para ela com um sorriso, tendo ouviu a coisa toda.

"Eu já te disse o quanto te amo hoje?" Ele perguntou, alto o suficiente para a mesa inteira ouvi-lo.

Desta vez Hermione se engasgou.

Fred riu e deu um tapinha nas costas algumas vezes, entregando-lhe o copo de água enquanto ela recuperava o fôlego.

"Obrigada", ela resmungou. "Seu maldito idiota", ela murmurou.

"Eu estou vendendo a história", ele murmurou baixinho.

Antes que Hermione pudesse retaliar, a porta do apartamento abriu e Gina entrou, vários cafés na mão e algumas sacolas. Harry seguiu atrás dela, também adornado por xícaras de café e assados.

"Bom Dia!" Ginny chamou brilhantemente. "Eu vejo que o bando de preguiçosos finalmente acordou. Vocês todos ainda eram faíscas quando saímos pela manhã." Ela foi entrando pela cozinha antes de ver sua mãe. "Mamãe?! O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui?!" Molly gritou antes de se lançar de cabeça em um discurso furioso sobre garotas que não mandam mensagens para mães para que elas saibam se estão seguras.

"Vocês me assustam", Hermione murmurou para Fred.

"O que? Por que?" Ele franziu a testa, olhando para ela com curiosidade.

"Vocês são tão incrivelmente críveis", ela sussurrou. "Sério, é assustador."

"Nós só fazemos isso com a mamãe", ele disse. "Ela é tão superprotetora e reage a tudo. É mais fácil mantê-la em no escuro sobre algumas coisas ".

Eles se voltaram para a conversa entre Molly e Ginny, a mãe se acalmando um pouco agora que ela sabia sua filha estava segura.

"Sinto muito, mãe, eu realmente não quis te fazer entrar em pânico", disse Ginny, e Hermione poderia dizer que sua melhor amiga estava sendo sincera. Os irmãos Weasley não eram cruéis, só gostavam de um pouco mais de liberdade do que da mãe. "Harry e eu fomos dar uma caminhada quando acordamos "

"Vocês acordaram juntos?" Molly perguntou de repente.

"Uh o quê?" Gina tropeçou, pega de surpresa.

"Seus irmãos deixaram você ficar no mesmo quarto? A mesma cama?!" Molly perguntou secamente.

"Nós estávamos todos reunidos na sala da frente juntos!" Ginny chorou quando Harry ficou pálido e encolheu para trás.

"Nem todos vocês!" Molly argumentou. "Hermione estava na cama com Fred, então como eu deveria saber que você não estava agarrada com Harry em algum outro lugar desta casa?

"Hermione fez o que?!" Ginny gritou.

"Mamãe sabe Gin", disse Fred, o mais causalmente possível enquanto punha os olhos em sua irmã. "Sobre mim e Hermione."

"Como?" Ginny perguntou, dizendo a primeira coisa que veio à mente enquanto ela tentava processar o que estava acontecendo.

"Ela nos encontrou na cama juntos", Hermione murmurou, suas bochechas ficando cada vez mais quentes.

"Ela encontrou?" Ginny disse, olhando para Fred desde que Hermione estava olhando fixamente para a mesa.

"Sim, ela encontrou", Fred resmungou. "Nos acordou com um grito apropriado também".

"Bem, ela estava destinada a descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde", Ginny suspirou, recuperando os sentidos antes de se sentar à mesa.

Ela arrastou um Harry atordoado com ela, que muito cedo aprendeu a ir com ele e fazer perguntas mais tarde, quando a matriarca não estava em nenhum lugar para ouvir. "Não é como se vocês fossem particularmente sutis um com outro", Ginny riu, pegando alguns pedaços de bolo para colocar no prato dela.

"Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão namorando?" Molly perguntou a eles.

"Uh, bem, cerca de seis meses", disse Fred, ganhando-lhe alguns olhares de surpresa ao redor da mesa.

"Seis meses?!" Molly chorou. "Por que você não nos apresentou a ela como sua namorada?"

"Porque você já a conhece?" Fred ofereceu.

"Não faz realmente seis meses, mãe", interrompeu George, revirando os olhos para o irmão idiota. "Eles estão saindo um com o outro por cerca de seis meses. Eles só são oficiais por cerca de dois. "

"Oh," Molly se acalmou um pouco, um pouco irritada por George ter vindo para resgatar seu gêmeo. Honestamente, Fred poderia ser um banana às vezes. "Por que você demorou tanto para torná-lo oficial?"

"Não era a hora certa", Fred disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Então, o que fez a hora ficar certa há dois meses?" Molly perguntou.

"Bem, Granger me deu uma boa secada e eu de repente parei de poder dar desculpas", Fred riu, observando as bochechas da mãe escurecem.

"Fred!" Hermione gritou, olhando com força para ele quando ela bateu no ombro dele. "Por que você diria isso?!"

"Porque é a verdade! Você me secou." Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela, esperando por uma resposta.

"E isso foi o suficiente para fazer você me querer como sua namorada?" Ela zombou, suas bochechas ardendo.

"Querida, isso foi o suficiente para me fazer querer você como minha esposa", ele riu.

Hermione engasgou novamente.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir embora", Molly suspirou, levantando-se enquanto Hermione conseguia recuperar o fôlego pela segunda vez. Ela estreitou os olhos para o novo casal, contemplando quanto tempo levaria para que eles entregassem o jogo. O domingo depois do próximo ia ser um jantar interessante, com certeza.

O grupo levantou-se para dizer adeus, abraçando Molly enquanto ela ia saindo e agradecendo pela deliciosa comida que ela cozinhara.

"Vejo você no domingo, semana que vem, Hermione e você também, Harry", ela chamou.

"Eu?!" Harry guinchou.

"Sim, querido, pode muito bem ir, agora que você está namorando a minha filha", ela riu quando fechou a porta.

Assim que Hermione ouviu o clique, ela se virou para encarar Fred.

"Eu vou te estrangular!" Ela gritou, lançando-se para ele quando ele pulou do assento.

"Agora querida, não vamos ficar muito mal-humorados esta hora da manhã", ele sorriu. "As coisas de BDSM devem ser mantidas no quarto."

"Fred Weasley!" Hermione gritou com ele, perseguindo-o para o salão e através dos sofás.

"Sim querido?" Ele riu, desviando-se dela com facilidade.

"Por que você diria à sua mãe que eu lhe dei uma secada?" Ela gritou.

"Porque você fez e agora você não precisa mentir", ele disse, como se fosse óbvio.

"Eu nunca quis contar a verdade absoluta sobre isso!" Ela gritou, finalmente pegando-o e mandando os dois caindo no sofá. "E por que você diz alguma coisa sobre isso fazer você me querer como sua esposa?" Ela rosnou, montando-o para que ela pudesse bater na cabeça dele com um par de almofadas.

"Porque você é gostosa Hermione!" Fred gritou enquanto continuava a bater as almofadas em sua cabeça. Suas palavras foram o suficiente para fazer com que ela parasse por uma fração de segundo, permitindo que Fred a agarrasse por seus pulsos e os enrolasse (fora do sofá), efetivamente trocando de posição.

"Saia de cima de mim!" Hermione estalou, as bochechas vermelhas e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Não, não até você se acalmar", Fred bufou, picando os braços acima da cabeça.

"Fred-"

"Eu não estou mentindo para você, sua louca", disse ele, seu tom duro, mas seus olhos suaves. "Você perguntou por que eu disse isso, e é porque é verdade."

"Agora isso é ridículo!" Ela zombou, se contorcendo debaixo de Fred. Em sua luta, a camisa que ela usava subiu acima de seus quadris e estava na metade do seu estômago. A calça do pijama que ele emprestou era grande e larga, escorregando para a parte mais baixa de seus quadris enquanto corria pela sala atrás dele. Fred estava tentando o seu melhor para não notar, mas juntamente com sua ignorância, ele falhou miseravelmente.

"Hermione, acredite em mim quando eu lhe digo, voltando para casa com seu corpo todas as noites não seria nada de ruim. Nada.", disse Fred arrastando os olhos para ela. "E isso foi definitivamente algo que passou pela minha cabeça quando você me mostrou." Ele piscou para ela enquanto ele voltava os olhos para os dela.

Hermione olhou para baixo e corou ainda mais. Ela usava calcinha de renda preta na noite passada, algo que ela raramente, mas vestiu no último minuto apenas se "a caso". Elas estavam agora praticamente à mostra para todos verem, assim como o todo do seu umbigo. Fred ainda tinha as mãos presas acima da cabeça, o que também significava que ele tinha que se inclinar sobre ela, se quisesse para manter o controle, e aparentemente ele fez. Hermione sentiu seu corpo tremer, seus sentidos invadidos por tudo que era Fred. Ela podia praticamente sentir o calor irradiando dele. Fred pareceu sentir a mudança no ar entre eles, seus olhos reunião como a dela se alargou e ele escureceu com o desejo.

"Uh, pessoal?" George tossiu a poucos metros de distância. Ele sorriu quando os dois pareceram sair da bolha e apertar seus olhares diretamente para ele.

"Vocês deveriam fingir um relacionamento ou é mesmo um namoro de verdade?" Ginny perguntou, olhando para eles curiosamente.

"Um pouco dos dois", Fred disse, saindo da garota embaixo dele e ajudando-a a ficar de pé.

"Um pouco dos dois?" Ginny franziu a testa.

"Bem, sim", Hermione murmurou. "A imprensa liga os seus irmãos com muita frequência para que a gente possa brincar de brincar com sua mãe. Mas nós não estamos realmente preparados para um relacionamento romântico".

"Pense nisso assim", disse Fred. "Estamos em um relacionamento comprometido e platônico por enquanto."

Vários do grupo bufaram.

"Rapaz, se é isso que você chama de platônico, eu adoraria ver como é o romântico", George riu.

"Cale a boca, George", Hermione retrucou, olhando irritada para ele.

"Meu irmão acabou de lhe dizer que você era gostosa e ele não se importaria muito se você fosse sua esposa!" George chorou, surpreso que os dois ainda estavam tentando agir de forma normal.

"Ele não quis dizer isso do jeito que você faz soar", Hermione bufou.

"A revelação dele foi seguida por vocês dois fodendo os olhos um do outro, enquanto ele te prendia no chão." Ginny dobrou braços e olhou-os para baixo.

"Eu posso admitir que a acho atraente", Fred disse com um encolher de ombros. "Não significa que eu queira começar um relacionamento real."

"Exatamente!" Hermione praticamente chorou. "Encontrar alguém gostoso não significa necessariamente que você quer sair com ele."

"Você acha que eu sou gostoso?" Fred sorriu para ela, dando-lhe um olhar de lado.

"Você sabe que é gostoso", ela murmurou.

"E vocês não acham que deveriam sair logo, tipo, de verdade?" Katie perguntou, olhando incrédula para eles.

"Não!" Ambos choraram rapidamente.

"Nós nos controlamos mentalmente!" Fred disse.

"Podemos nos sentir mutuamente atraídos um pelo outro, mas além disso, seríamos um desastre completo", disse Hermione.

"Bem, boa sorte então. Porque essa atração mútua vai voltar e morder vocês na bunda enquanto vocês estiverem jogando este jogo ", disse Angelina, levantando as sobrancelhas para eles.

"Como isso poderia acontecer?" Fred zombou. "Nós vamos apenas fazer um pacto, não vai acontecer nada, a menos que seja absolutamente necessário convencer outro terceiro."

"Isso funciona para mim", Hermione disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Vocês dois são fodidos", Ginny riu. "Tanto literal quanto figurativamente, pelo menos vocês estarão ..."

"Gina!" Hermione gritou, ficando vermelha com sua insinuação.

"É a verdade", disse Ginny. "Em algum momento durante esta pequena farsa vocês vão acabar na cama por nada menos que razões inocentes, e então a coisa toda vai desmoronar".

"Você está sendo ridícula, Gin", Fred disse balançando a cabeça.

"Se estamos sendo ridículos, você não se importará se fizermos algumas apostas, sim?" George sorriu.

"Cai fora", Fred bufou, voltando para a cozinha. Hermione o seguiu e o resto deles começou a fazer apostas sobre quanto tempo durariam sem acabar na cama.


	3. Chapter 3

O sol morno da manhã de domingo tocava as costas de Hermione enquanto bichento ronronava tentando fazer com que sua humana se levante da cama. Hesitante, ela abre os olhos. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior ainda eram confusos e nublados, e do dia para a noite, ela era a namorada de um dos irmãos de Ron e Ginny.

O que poderia dar errado? Ela poderia listar.

Após um bocejo, ela pegou bichento e acariciou "Calma meu amor" ela disse afagando o gato, que estava com fome.

Ela levantou da cama e foi até a porta pegar o jornal, e no tempo que passava o olho nas notícias do dia, encheu a tigela do gato, mas foi enquanto passava o café, que Hermione leu as colunas sociais, algo que ela só fazia quando entediada nas manhãs de domingo. E ela não estava preparada para o que ela leu.

' _Fred Weasley deixa festa com garota misteriosa'_ era a manchete, e bem embaixo, havia algumas fotos dos dois entrando no apartamento dele no dia da festa de Halloween. Em uma das fotos Fred dá uma piscada para o fotógrafo, o que deixou Hermione irada.

 _Na noite de sexta para sábado, Frederick Weasley, um dos gêmeos sócios do bar Gemialidades, foi visto saindo cedo da sua concorrida festa de dia das bruxas, e ele deixava o local com uma garota vestida de Bruxa Má do Oeste. Fontes afirmam que ela seria Hermione Granger, Ex-namorada do jogador búlgaro Viktor Krum_

Embaixo disso, uma foto dela com Viktor

"Que minha mãe não leia isso, não antes de hoje a noite, Maria passa na frente" Hermione tremeu, e quando seu celular começou a vibrar, ela deu um pequeno pulo.

' **Chamada recebida: Mãe'**

"Nossa senhora, não" Ela respirou e atendeu

"Bom dia mãe" Tentou fazer a voz não tremer

"Hermione Jean Granger" O tom de Jean não era bom "A senhorita já leu as colunas sociais hoje?"

Silêncio

"Presumo que sim" Disse seca "Então pode me dizer o que uma moça de família estava fazendo entrando no apartamento de um homem que não é seu namorado, e pior, de uma subcelebridade"

Porque sim, Fred e George são subcelebridades. Vivem sendo convidados para eventos sociais, até fizeram uma participação especial num reality show sobre os solteiros mais cobiçados da Inglaterra. Isso não ia acabar bem.

"Mãe, olha, eu…" A voz tremeu. Ela não iria conseguir mentir

"Espero que você tenha alguma explicação plausível para isso, você pode morar sozinha mas ainda me deve satisfações, o que seu pai vai dizer quando souber? Eu estou muito decep…"

"ELE É MEU NAMORADO" Hermione gritou no susto "Então, mãe, Fred e eu estamos juntos e eu estava pr-pretendendo levá-lo para ver os fogos hoje e apresentá-lo par…"

"Porque não disse antes? Vou reservar um lugar para ele, espero que tenha avisado que seu pai é muito protetor, querida. Um beijo, e tome cuidado com a imprensa. Não quero ter que te lembrar de quando você namorou aquele jogador de futebol, um bruto aquele ali, um beijo querida"

E foi assim que Jean Granger descobriu o novo namoro de sua filha.

Hermione não tentou se recuperar do choque, tudo isso antes de tomar seu café. Ela simplesmente ficou lá, catatônica com o celular na mão, sem se mexer. Droga. Ela ia avisar que levaria um convidado, mas não que ele era seu namorado, agora, Richard Granger, iria ter um passatempo bastante desconfortável durante a noite dos fogos: Interrogar Fred Weasley.

* * *

George estava de pé contra sua vontade. Alguém não parava de bater em sua porta, e ele não fazia ideia do motivo. Ele caminhou lentamente até a porta murmurando "Já vai"

Assim que ele destrancou a porta, o furacão Granger entrou na sua sala de estar vestindo apenas um conjunto de pijamas e segurando uma página de jornal

"Onde está o meu querido _namorado_ , George?" Ela disse com um ar maníaco na voz "Você já leu os jornais hoje?" E esfregou a folha na cara dele "O DESGRAÇADO PISCOU PARA A FOTO"

George leu a notícia e riu na cara de Hermione, o que deixou a moça terrivelmente brava

"Você não vai achar tão engraçado quando meu pai colocar as mãos nele hoje a noite quando eu apresentá-lo como meu querido namorado" Ela quase gritou "Minha mãe já leu o jornal, ela me ligou imediatamente como se eu fosse uma meretriz, ou algo assim, e ainda teve a pachorra de me mandar tomar cuidado com a imprensa"

"Mas ela tem razão, inclusive essa foto aqui está provando" George disse tentando segurar o riso, mas Hermione tentou ignorar

"Onde está Fred?"

"No quarto dele, dormindo"

Praticamente correndo, Hermione foi até o quarto de Fred e puxou os lençóis de cima dele, acordando-o com um susto.

"Granger, amor, se estava com tanta saudade do meu corpo você podia ter liga…"

"VOCÊ PODE ME EXPLICAR ISSO, POR FAVOR?" Ela enterrou o jornal no rosto dele. "Você deu uma piscadela descarada para o fotógrafo, o que deu em você?"

"Ah, isso… De primeira eu achei engraçado, mas depois tinha esquecido. Ah, Hermione, isso foi antes de todo ocorrido com Ginny e com minha mãe, e não que isso seja importante, mas porque você está vestindo pijamas?" Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas

Hermione saiu do estado de raiva e olhou para si mesma. Ela saiu de casa vestindo pijamas, em pleno outono londrino.

E lá estava ela, com poucas roupas, no quarto de Fred, pelo segundo dia seguido.

E foi aí que ela sentou na cama, estática e começou a chorar. George, que estava na porta do quarto observando tudo, trocou um olhar com Fred, que não sabia o que fazer. Uma garota bonita bateu na porta deles usando pouca roupa e tendo um surto de raiva, e agora estava chorando. Fred se aproximou dela, sem jeito, e a abraçou. Com isso. Hermione respirou fundo e começou a rir.

Rir muito. Fred olhou para o irmão, confuso, e ele entendia o que estava acontecendo cada vez menos. Hermione parecia quebrada e louca.

George fechou a porta e saiu do quarto aos poucos, quanto menos ele entendesse da loucura de Hermione, menores as chances de passar para ele, se fosse contagiosa. Ele resolveu que era hora de tomar um café forte.

* * *

Hermione parou de rir e olhou para Fred, se desfazendo do abraço

"Não são nem 24h e eu já estou surtando" ela começou ainda sorrindo "Frederick, você está me deixando louca. Essa matéria saiu no jornal, minha mãe me ligou e praticamente disse que eu sou a desgraça da família e então saiu. Eu menti para minha mãe, eu disse que estamos namorando. Frederick eu menti!"

"Primeiro, pare de me chamar de Frederick, isso me envelhece uns 30 anos, sei lá" Ele sorriu "Segundo, parabéns pela conquista, em menos de um dia eu já consegui de corromper, mesmo que tenha resultado num surto, e terceiro que isso não responde minha pergunta: Você veio aqui de pijama!"

"Eu posso, talvez, ter entrado em choque e saído de casa do jeito que acordei. Pra piorar eu vim de metrô" ela disse escondendo uma risada "E melhor você se preparar, porque agora que meu pai sabe que tenho um 'namorado' ele vai te interrogar hoje"

"Hoje?"

"Sim, a noite dos fogos de artifício"

"Ah, eu tenho que ir, não é mesmo?"

"Sim. E depois dessa matéria, meio que sua presença é obrigatória"

Fred se jogou na cama "Eu não sei nada sobre ser um namorado e nós temos que combinar bem a nossa história" Hermione se jogou na cama ao lado dele e respirou fundo

"Você nunca namorou?" Ela se virou para olhá-lo

"Nunca. Você namorou Krum, não é mesmo?" ele virou para ela

"Para o meu total arrependimento" ela sorriu "Ele era um cara ótimo, mas muito famoso. Acho que quando a gente começou ontem toda essa história de falso namoro ontem, eu não pensei nisso. Você foi chamado de subcelebridade pela minha mãe hoje, por sinal"

Fred teatralmente colocou a mão no peito e fingiu uma lágrima "Trabalho tanto neste mundo para no final minha sogra me chamar de subcelebridade"

"Mas, Hermione, se você quiser, sabe, parar de fingir, a gente pode contar a verdade"

"Agora eu não posso mais, Fred. Você fez desse jogo, o meu também. Agora eu tenho que lidar com isso, ou provavelmente vou voltar a viver com meus pais" ela suspirou "E você, muito mais do que eu, entende o que liberdade quer dizer"

"Que liberdade? Poder dormir com seus livros?" Ele zombou

Hermione que havia começado o dia emburrada, está mais leve. Ela deu um tapa no ombro de Fred e ele a puxou pro lado dele, ficando de cara-a-cara com ela. A respiração que era leve, pesou e ela sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele em seus ombros. O silêncio exalava tensão e a boca de Hermione instantaneamente ficou seca, enquanto os olhos de Fred escureciam. Ele continuou fazendo carinho nos ombros dela, enquanto puxava sua cintura com o outro braço.

Parecia que eles se atraiam como magnetismo, o que fazia o corpo dela tremer em antecipação. _Calma Hermione, não é nada_ sua mente dizia. Afinal, ele quem os colocou ali naquela bagunça, junto com Ginny e George.

Fred mordeu o lábio. Ela tinha sardas bem claras, quase não visíveis, nas bochechas, e uma mancha perto do nariz. Os olhos caramelo pareciam derreter e ele, por alguns segundos, quis derreter junto com eles.

Foi quando George abriu a porta e os dois pularam, cada um para um lado. Fred com as orelhas vermelhas e Hermione com o pescoço começando a corar

"Fred, se você quiser me deixar ganhar a aposta, espere quinze dias para transar com ela, por obséquio" ele piscou, enquanto recebia dois travesseiros no meio da cara.

* * *

Eram 18h quando Fred e Hermione chegaram no píer dos avós dela para ver a queima de fogos. Ela usava jeans e camiseta e Fred usava um jeans rasgado, uma polo e uma jaqueta de couro preto.

"Mimi" Sua avó falou enquanto abraçava a neta "Vejo que continua linda" Ela separou do abraço "E quem é esse moço bonito?"

"Vó, esse é Fred, meu namorado"

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Fred, espero que essa mocinha esteja se comportando bem" Hermione corou

"O Prazer é meu senhora Granger. E a Mione aqui que tem que se certificar de que eu estou me comportando bem" Ele riu

"he-hen" Alguém limpou a garganta por trás dele, e ele se virou apenas para ver o pai de Hermione "Quer dizer que minha filha não consegue se comportar?"

"Pai, esse é Fred. Fred este é meu pai" Hermione tremeu "E ele estava só brincando com a vovó"

"Ér, olá Senhor" Fred nervosamente estendeu a mão para ele e O Sr. Granger a apertou muito forte

"Ouvi dizer que você não leva compromissos muito a sério"

"PAI" Hermione gritou

"Robert" A avó chamou a atenção "Não amedronte o rapaz" ela falou firme enquanto foi cumprimentar outros netos

"Jean, venha conhecer o namorado de Hermione" Robert Granger chamou a esposa, sem tirar os olhos de Fred por um segundo

 _Essa vai ser uma longa noite_ , pensou Hermione

"Mãe, esse é Fred, Fred, essa é minha mãe, Jean" Ela sorriu, esperando que a mãe fosse menos arisca que seu pai

"É um prazer conhecê-la" Ele beijou as mãos da Mãe de Hermione

"Frederick Gideon Weasley" Ela começou "Irmão de Ginevera, não?"

"S-sim" Ele hesitou. Ela pesquisou sobre ele, e provavelmente junto com seu marido. _A noite vai ser longa_ , pensou Fred.

"Andei lendo sobre você, rapaz" Jean circulou por trás do marido e foi até ao lado da filha, separando-a de Fred "E você terá de se provar merecedor da minha Hermione. Ela é muito inteligente, e se eu li bem você não terminou os estu…"

"Chega, mãe" Hermione engasgou, puxando Fred para ela "Fred é muito inteligente, ele tem um negócio de sucesso e nem precisou fazer faculdade para isso. A academia não é tudo, e se vocês me derem licença" ela também olhou para o pai "Eu preciso apresentar Fred para o resto da Família" E ela apressou o passo, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Certo, seus pais eram certinhos demais, mas ela tinha namorado Krum também, que também não tinha terminado todos os estudos para jogar futebol, e eles nunca foram rudes desse jeito com ele

"Me desculpa, eu não sei o que deu neles" Ela falou para Fred enquanto andava, até ele parar e olhar para ela, fazendo-a parar também "Eles nunca falaram nada disso para Viktor, eu não entendo, e olha que eles nunca fizeram boa vista do namoro…"

"Honestamente? Ainda bem que você me tirou de lá. Acho que isso é algo em comum que os pais têm, porque minha mãe é exatamente assim comigo, se você não percebeu. Eu e George não somos pessoas que os pais tendem a aceitar muito bem. Acho que nem as garotas que a gente fica, não aceitam isso" Ele disse, suspirando.

"Frederick, pode parar, por favor" Ela colocou o cabelo dele para trás "Você é melhor do que isso, e você sabe. Um dia, você vai achar alguém que enxergue isso." as bochechas dela escureceram "E agora que a pior parte da minha família já passou, vamos para a próxima"

* * *

Depois de conhecer tios, primos e quase toda a família Granger que estava presente, Fred estava um pouco mais a vontade, principalmente depois do fiasco com os pais de Hermione, ele tomou mais doses de uísque do que ele podia contar, mas foi na hora dos fogos que ele se deu conta de que estava um pouco bêbado. Ele viu os cachos de Hermione dançarem contra o vento em sua moldura, e poucas coisas no mundo eram mais bonitas do que isso. As cores dos fogos em contraste com ela, sem dúvida valeram a noite.


End file.
